Adventure for Legends
by xXxDark KnightxXx
Summary: "Em um mundo de magias e mistérios nós vivemos. Estamos cercados de orcs, goblinoides, monstruosidades, aberrações, varias coisas querendo nos matar, enfim. Em meio a isso tudo, temos que ser corajosos ao nos aventurarmos pelo mundo. A cada esquina há sangue, a cada esquina uma aventura. Não importa para onde vamos, desde que nos mechemos será um prazer seguir por este caminho."
1. Um Começo Turbulento Parte 1

Esta história começa no norte, bem na última dezena de Alturiak. Em meio à selva gelada de Lordwood encontra-se um meio-orc em frente a sua fogueira com suas armas espalhadas em sua volta, seu grande machado a sua frente, suas azagaias ainda presas em suas costas horizontalmente e suas machadinhas, uma de cada lado. Como estava bem no meio do inverno, a floresta comparecia com uma pequena tempestade de neve naquela noite. Não se conseguia visualizar totalmente o brutamonte, mas apenas sentado já era alto em comparação a um anão e seu tronco, um pouco maior. Ele tinha saído de sua tribo há três dias, e nesses dias teve a sorte e um pouco de cuidado para não encontrar com as criaturas da floresta, bem, não essa noite. Ele não tinha percebido que aquele era o território de lobos e isso acarretou em seu encontro, ainda mais com a claridade que emanava de sua fogueira.

Em meio aos seus devaneios, ainda estava alerta.

"Nunca se esqueça de que um dia é o caçador e no outro pode ser a caça."

As palavras de sua falecida mãe humana sempre o lembrava de manter a guarda alta, principalmente na floresta. Sendo assim, por volta de 12 metros a sua frente ele ouviu dois troncos se quebrar, mas não mostrou reação. Supondo que eram lobos, ele sabia que o analisavam, aparentemente, furtivamente, porém esta furtividade de caçador já era rotineira. Um momento depois, os lobos decidiram atacar e correram em sua direção, porém eles que tiveram a surpresa da alta iniciativa do meio-orc que rapidamente se levantou já com seu machado grande em sua mão direita se postando a frente da fogueira. Enquanto seus supostos caçadores seguiam em frente quase no alcance de seu machado ele berrou em fúria berserker.

O primeiro ataque veio da direita, com um lobo a mais pulando para a mordida em seu braço, o bárbaro era gigante, mesmo que eles quisessem não conseguiriam pular 2 metros até o pescoço de sua furiosa vítima. Por ter sido rápido e não dando vantagem de um ataque surpresa, o meio-orc brandiu seu machado com grande maestria decapitando seu atacante. Contudo era apenas uma pequena vitória, ainda tinha duas ameaças. Os lobos restantes atacaram-no indiscriminadamente, o do meio indo de boca na perna direta e o da esquerda seu braço canhoto. O furioso com uma simples manobra recolocou sua perna para trás e com o machado bloqueou o segundo lobo com uma pancada e logo emendou um ataque em direção ao primeiro lobo que não teve uma reação rápida o suficiente para evitar um corte profundo em suas costas, caindo, assim, morto na neve que agora não estava tão branca assim. Em seu estado de fúria e com seu constante derramamento de sangue, o meio-orc deu mais um urro, mas dessa vez foi tão poderoso e assustador que o lobo restante não resistiu à fúria e saiu em retirada, disparando inconscientemente para bem longe, mas, nunca se dá as costas para um bárbaro. Antes mesmo de começar a correr, de raspão, o machado lambeu a pele e pelagem do animal. Em meio a fuga desesperada, a besta branca apenas ouviu um som em linguagem gutural e em seguida sua visão, já não muito boa pela dor latente, se enturva e ele cai inconsciente com a dor de algo afiado e frio penetrando suas costas.

Em silêncio, o brutamonte, que, agora com a claridade melhor distribuída e sua silhueta melhor vista, anda em direção ao animal recém-abatido. Quando chega perto do pobre lobo, ele se abaixa e coloca sua mão por cima de seu corpo para dar apoio a retirada da azagaia que tinha lançado, porém percebe uma fraca pulsação no animal, ele ainda não tinha desistido de viver. Logo, o meio-orc ficou surpreso e não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Talvez seja por desejo de Mielikki, ou pela pequena e breve dor de cabeça que sentiu, ou, até, por mesmo que inconsciente se sentir da mesma forma que aquela criatura, ele, ao retirar a pequena lança teve o cuidado de tampar o ferimento com sua enorme mão evitando uma perda de sangue maior. Ele ainda não entendia direito, mas deixou no chão sua azagaia e levou o animal, que em sua perspectiva era bem pequeno e frágil, para perto do fogo colocando-o cuidadosamente no gelo ao lado da fogueira. O meio-orc deixou o lobo ferido e foi pegar sua lança curta e na volta arrastou os outros dois lobos para perto da fogueira. Em seguida começou a despelar os animais. Em questão de minutos ele despelou o decapitado o suficiente para tampar e estancar o sangramento do lobo ferido, continuando seu trabalho em seguida e mais um tempo após, fez um manto para colocar debaixo do animal. Focando sua atenção no outro lobo morto, ele percebeu que seria mais do que complicado fazer um manto para ele próprio, pois querendo ou não, ele estava praticamente nu.

Seu corpo totalmente musculoso cor de mogno estava apenas com uma vestimenta feita de couro de animal na cintura presa a um sinto de couro com um esqueleto de algum animal que não se lembra do nome e uma bota também de couro animal, mas que eram presas com uma tira de couro e uma pata com garras de um animal grande, possivelmente do mesmo animal que ele ostentava o crânio em seu cinto. Fora os protetores de pulso que também serviam de aquecedores, tinha uma tira de couro em diagonal que envolvia seu tronco, feito para colocar seu machado em suas costas.

Com sua machadinha ele fez o que pôde para fazer o melhor manto de lobo que podia. No final, ele colocou o manto sob sua cabeleira negra, que caia trançada sob seu peitoral, cabendo certo em sua cabeça. Por sorte, ele tinha um prendedor para o manto. Mesmo aguentando três lobos de uma só vez, sabia que era questão de tempo até o resto da matilha detectar sua presença e torcia para o nascer do sol. Ele não estava a mais de um dia de distância da trilha mais perto mesmo sabendo que teria que entrar em outra floresta para alcançar seu destino, sabia que sair daquela floresta era o primeiro passo para uma viajem mais rápida e de certo modo mais segura. Como estava sozinho, continuou seu regime de descanso, cochilando por volta de 2 horas e ficando acordado uma.

Com o tempo, a pequena tempestade foi passando e o meio-orc, que estava sentado com os braços cruzados e com as costas apoiada na árvore a frente da fogueira, foi-se descansando e não tardou muito para os raios solares incomodarem seus olhos ainda fechados. O bárbaro logo reparou em duas coisas quando acordou, a primeira, sua fogueira esta extinguida e a segunda, do lobo que ao seu lado descansava só ficou o precário manto que se camuflava com a neve. Ele realmente não se importou, mas tinha a sensação que verdadeiramente fora Mielikki, a deusa para quem sua mãe sempre rezava que o testara. Pelo sim ou pelo não, ele deu um meio sorriso de escárnio ao pensar na possibilidade de o animal ferido o ter retribuído com o afastamento da matilha que ele esperava enfrentar, mas mesmo não sendo o seu tipo de deusa, soltou um "Obrigado" bem baixinho na língua Comum.

Enquanto isso, no dia anterior, no meio da tarde...


	2. Um Começo Turbulento Parte 2

" **Enquanto isso, no dia anterior, no meio da tarde...".**

-Mesmo assim, é para este lado! – Fala um Alto Elfo da Lua exaltado para sua companheira de viajem. – Eu estudei todos os mapas da nossa grande biblioteca! Tenho certeza absoluta que tínhamos que ter virado naquela outra trilha!

-Poupe-me Syllin! Quem é a patrulheira aqui? Eu conheço essa floresta desde muito antes de você nascer. Então cale essa boca e apenas me siga. – A Elfa da Floresta parecia bem irritada ao ter que lidar com um estudioso bem mais novo que ela.

-Mas estou a dizer! Tenho certeza que nos mapas aquela era a entrada certa!

-E eu estou falando para calar essa matraca de dizer merda! Eu nunca me perco em uma floresta, se eu falo você segue, simples assim. Agora cala essa boca que está tirando minha concentração. – Ela fala a ultima parte de forma bem ríspida.

-Você é quem deveria me ouvir, eu sou o inteligente aqui. – Syllin fala bem baixinho, mas não com o intuito da elfa não ouvir, porém ela não se importou e nem respondeu. Na verdade ela o segurou pelo pulso e puxou-o para um arbusto se afastando um pouco da trilha. – Mas o que...

-Quieto! – ele prontamente obedece ao visualizar suas feições – Vou subir naquela árvore, você fica aqui e quieto. – Enquanto fala ela faz gestos com a mão, apontando primeiro para uma árvore a uns 3 metros distantes e depois apontando para baixo e franzindo a testa na ultima parte.

-Mas o que está a ocorrer? – O elfo pergunta sem entender nada.

-A floresta. Ela reagiu a alguma coisa. E se ela reagiu, há coisa hostil por perto. – Ela mal termina de falar e sai correndo e pula no tronco escalando os 3 metros suficientes para ficar encima de um galho grosso.

Olhando para todos os lados possíveis e ampliando seu foco de visão com os dedos indicador e polegar em uma circunferência, primeiro avista uma pequena caravana que tinha consciência de que havia partido um pouco depois deles da cidade élfica a:

\- 1, 2, 3,..., 18, 19, 20 caminhadas. Agora... – ela novamente procura outras criaturas e: - Uhm... Goblinoides... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5? Não... Seis? Não... Cinco caminhadas mesmo. Agora... quantos? Uhmmm... 12? – Ela fica um pouco surpresa pela quantidade e percebe logo de cara que a causa dos berros dos pássaros e balançar das folhas das árvores é o pequeno grupo de goblinoides. – Então vocês querem aprontar uhm... – Ela os observa por mais alguns segundos e vê que uma parte do grupo começa a correr rápido para a esquerda e os outros estão correndo normalmente para frente, para a direção dela. Ela conhecendo bem os globins como conhece já sabe que eles querem fazer uma emboscada. Ela desce da árvore com uma cambalhota bem feita e corre para Syllin

-Vamos. Tem um pouco de diversão mais a frente. – Ela fala com um sorris um tanto macabro no rosto, percebe o elfo.

-O que vossa senhorita encontrou? – pergunta de forma sarcástica fazendo gestos exagerados.

-Goblins. Seis pra ser exata. E estão vindo para cá, então é melhor parar com as gracinhas e ver se esse arco aí não é só enfeite. – Ela fala retribuindo com um sorriso sarcástico e virando logo em seguida. – Vamos fazer metade de uma corrida normal e subir em árvores um pouco distantes uma da outra. Eles estão a cinco caminhadas.

-Não entendo esse seu tipo de medida. – Fala o estudioso confuso.

-A cada 9 metros uma caminhada e uma corrida 18 metros, são bem simples, mas não tenho uma fita métrica nos meus olhos então é passivo de erro. Agora vamos? – Ela responde com pressa.

-Sim. – Eles começam a caminhar, mas como sempre, ela fica um pouco na frente dele – Isso não é mais ou menos o deslocamento normal de um elfo em poucos segundos?

-Alto elfo, não um elfo da floresta, você deveria saber. – Ela começa a subir a árvore.

-Eu sei. Só que pensei que já iria me entender. Ah! Consigo vê-los!

-Bem... Parece que você tem um pouco de prática nesses olhos apesar de tudo. – ela calmamente arruma seu arco com uma flecha, enquanto olha para os goblins escolhendo sua presa, porém quando vai lançar sua flecha em um alvo ele é abatido por outra flecha bem no coração e no meio do movimento ela teve que mudar de objetivo, errando em seguida. – Mas que porra! – Ela fica surpresa e olha para o mago, enfurecida.

-E parece que você está enferrujada. – Ele solta uma gargalhada e atinge bem no alvo que a patrulheira deveria atingir com o tiro que errou. –E bum! – Ele fala olhando para a elfa.

-Você fica com os da direita, direita! Entendeu? Ou quer que eu desenhe? – Fala ainda enfurecida pelas brincadeiras.

Depois da surpresa de verem um aliado ser abatido, uma nova flecha passa e outro cai em seguida, fazendo com que os goblins não fiquem parados para morrer. Eles olharam para frente e conseguiram enxergar seus inimigos e correram em sua direção, mas tendo o cuidado de pelo menos pegar uma cobertura. Como foram os dois do meio a serem abatidos, eles se separaram dois para cada lado. Enquanto um da direita e outro da esquerda conseguiram esconderem-se em troncos grossos e tiveram seus corpos totalmente cobertos, o outro da esquerda só conseguiu cobrir metade do corpo e o da direita deixou um pedaço da cabeça e tronco desprotegidos.

Com uma facilidade assombrosa o estudioso conseguiu acertar bem na cabeça do goblin, enquanto a elfa acertou o coração do outro, mas mesmo levando certo tempo para agir, os goblins tinham sua desculpa, seus arcos não tinham distância útil de tão longe e já sofriam a desvantagem do terreno alto para seus inimigos. O golbin da direita grita para o outro em goblin: "Tiro de teste! Tiro de teste!". Para a infelicidade deles goblinoides são exatamente uma das raças humanoides que a patrulheira adora caçar e, portanto, entende o idioma goblin. De toda forma, o primeiro tiro passou bem longe, bem abaixo de onde jazia e deu um sorriso por isso, porém seu sorriso de quem sabia o que eles tramavam não durou muito, pois o goblin restante acertou o tiro na coxa da patrulheira quase a fazendo cair do galho, mas ela tinha muita maestria e fazia isso por muitos anos e não caiu. Parecendo que haviam sincronizado, os dois elfos quase ao mesmo tempo lançaram seus tiros em resposta, os pequeninos não tinham mais a vantagem de cobertura, eram alvos fáceis, e eles não desperdiçaram a chance e cada um acertou bem na testa deles.

-EI! Você está bem? – Perguntou Syllin bem preocupado.

-Sim, estou. Isso não foi muita coisa. Aposto que você não teria tanta resistência. – Ela da uma risada. – AAArght! – Urrando de dor ela retira a flecha e tampa a ferida com a mão esquerda que já não está segurando o arco. – Malditos goblins! Vamos, não quero encontrar com o resto deles. – Ela diz e logo em seguida, com a mão direita se pendura no galho e salta para o chão, amortecendo a queda com a perna boa.

-Tem mais? – Pergunta o elfo fazendo o mesmo movimento.

-Claro! Nos seus livros não tinha nada falando que os goblins fazem armadilhas em bando? É só contar. – Ela se aproxima dos corpos mancando um pouco.

-Se me lembro bem... – Ele coloca a mão direita no cabelo negro parecendo que está sensualizando.

-Syllin! Quer parar de tentar sensualizar e me ajuda a catar algumas flechas e talvez algo de dinheiro! – Diz ela já vasculhando um corpo goblin e logo depois arrancando um pedaço da vestimenta do morto para fazer uma bandagem.

-Bryn... Eu não estou sensualizando estou pensando. Existe uma grande diferença, entende? – Diz ele calmamente, como se estivesse ensinando um aluno, mas ela apenas o olha com cara de: "Ainda tá parado por quê?". – Certo... – Ele começa a pegar flechas e eventualmente achar umas peças de cobre, prata e platina. – Uau! Até que eles têm bastante. Mas se formos dividir não dá certo... uhm... eu não ligo muito para essas peças, elas não compram conhecimento. Por falar nisso, se metade está aqui, então os outros vão emboscar alguém né? O que você viu mais? – Pergunta ele dando a maior parte das moedas para a elfa que já estava de pé colocando as flechas que faltavam em sua aljava.

-Você não é o inteligente? Pensa! O que saiu depois de nós? – Ela aceita as moedas e as guarda, mas não deixa de olhá-lo em desafio.

-AH! Mas não devemos...

-Você está atrasado lembra? Só damos uma mãozinha já que estávamos de passagem e limpamos um pouco o nosso quintal. Pode-se dizer desse jeito... Vamos antes que seu pai queira me explodir por dentro. Quer dizer, eu acho que ele já quer isso faz muito tempo. – Ela solta um pequeno riso apreensivo. Ele acena com a cabeça e logo pergunta pensativo:

-E por onde a caravana tá indo?

-Pelo mesmo lugar que eu falei pra irmos se é o que pensa. Onde você queria virar é uma trilha que virou perigosa, mas não temos tempo pra ficar discutindo essas coisas.

-Certo. Bem... Desculpa.

-Pare de charminho e essas desculpas sem sentido. Só cala a boca e vamos rápido. Temos que chegar logo em Neverwinter.

A dupla se vira e pode-se observar como a beleza élfica está sempre presente. O macho, um elfo alto com pele pálida, comum nos altos elfos da lua, e com longos cabelos negros como a noite, penteados por de traz das orelhas com mechas rebeldes que caem pelos lados do rosto. Um rosto belo, sua feição séria combinando perfeitamente com todo seu rosto, suas sobrancelhas finas e longas dão o ar de seriedade, seus olhos cinzas traz a sensualidade para seu rosto e sua tatuagem cinza claro no centro da testa, uma obra prima, sem ela não teria como identifica-lo. A fêmea, uma elfa cor mantiz cobreada com olhos de sorriso travesso cor avelã que dá a ela toda a sensualidade que precisa para encantar qualquer macho, tem, além disso, uma beleza simples, seus longos cabelos verdes presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e sua roupa de couro parece fazer as folhas desenhadas nela se tornarem vivas.

Depois de se aprontarem por inteiro, finalmente seguem seu caminho.

" **Enquanto isso, no mesmo dia, no meio da noite...".**

-VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOS! PRECISO DE AJUDA AQUI! –Eu ouvia o grito de um anão com uma barba grisalha em frente a um companheiro anão ferido enquanto atacava um orc.

-JÁ ESTOU INDO PAI! – em anão: - "Por vontade Sharindlar um terremoto virá para que vidas sejam salvas" – Assim que minhas palavras são ditas um terremoto aparece assustando alguns orcs mas não os ferindo, dando-me tempo suficiente de chegar perto de meu pai e pegar o anão inconsciente e carregá-lo para longe – LUTE COM TUDO!

-SIM! POR MORADIN! AAAAAAAAH! – O anão grisalho se lança contra o inimigo atacando com uma chuva de golpes.

Era uma guerra e em guerras há feridos. É só isso que importa para Kristryd Hylar. Uma anã da linhagem nobre de seu clã, mas ao invés de um soldado comum, ela se preocupa com a vida dos caídos. Ela, uma anã loira e com uma cara muito séria, de quem vive uma guerra, o que é muita verdade, há séculos seu clã, seu povo, sua raça, os anões do escudo lutam em uma guerra que parece nunca ter fim, principalmente contra orcs. Contudo, há outros inimigos que tentam e as vezes conseguem invadir suas cidades. Para ela, o mais importante é manter todos os aliados vivos e, se for preciso, empunhar seu martelo de guerra e seu escudo para fazer seus inimigos temerem o poder de quem luta pela vida de seus amados. Mesmo nos tempos de paz se alimentava de seu sonho de se aventurar, com as incríveis histórias de aventuras traçadas por seu pai, porém sua honra e dever para com seu povo falam mais alto. –"Não importa quanto essa merda dure, eu, um dia irei conhecer o mundo." – Ela sempre fala para si mesma isso antes de mais uma vez vestir sua armadura.

-"Que Sharindlar lhe conceda mais tempo ao nosso lado. Estabilizar!" – Eu profetizo em anão segurando meu relicário e tocando outro anão caído. Logo percebo que ele voltou a respirar normalmente, mas ainda se encontra inconsciente, então o carrego desviando e correndo e pulando e empurrando qualquer inimigo, objeto ou aliado que interponha em meu caminho. Mirabar estava um caos novamente, dessa vez orcs e goblinoides atacando a cidade, era um cenário como de qualquer guerra, os membros de outras raças que existia na cidade lutando junto conosco, anões, e dos reforços também anão, tudo para proteger novamente a fortaleza.

Uma cidade inundada em chamas e sangue, era tudo que dava para ver, odiava essa guerra sem fim, mas pelo meu povo iria aguentar. Infelizmente não era tão poderosa como queria ser, mesmo se fosse, não conseguiria curar a todos, mesmo poderes divinos se esgotam e junto, quem os usa. Seu trabalho não termina até todos que estiverem feridos estejam seguros, para isso, corro de um lado para o outro, não me importando com os inimigos. Que a infantaria os mate! Contudo isso já durava horas. Não sabia muito bem até quando aguentaria sem me exaustar. Salto desviando de um machado voador, esquivo de uma magia estranha. –"Mais um pouco! Preciso aguentar mais um pouco." – Resmungo procurando mais gente para ajudar.

-HYFUS! ATRÁS! –Grito para um humano lutando contra dois orcs, quer dizer, três. –YYYAAAAAAAAHHHH! - Melhor dizendo, dois. Um crânio de orc a menos.

-Obrigado Kris. Se nã...

-Não me chame assim e lute não fale! – Menos um tronco de orc. Menos dois goblins –MOOOOOOOORRRE! SAIA DA NOSSA CIDADE! – Um orc decapitado, outro amassado.

-Até que você luta bem... – Disse o maldito com um tom elegante, um pouco inapropriado para a situação, porém não havia mais inimigos ao alcance.

-KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS! – Novamente o anão velhote me chama no meio de fogo e sangue.

-Tenho que ir. Não morra idiota.

-Com prazer, RUUAAAAH! – Menos outro orc e minha vida salva. Aparentemente tinha baixado minha guarda.

Novamente em corrida, outro corpo no caminho. Anão decapitado, sem chances de ajuda. Uma espada na altura da garganta, com olhos arregalados, uma defesa de martelo e... goblin ferido na têmpora. Mais magia, mais fogo. Uma pedra grande caindo por cima, desviei para o lado com a queda amortecida pelo escudo, levantei e corri.

-Cheguei pai. O que há? – Estava totalmente pronta e em guarda. O velho maldito dá uma gargalhada para minha surpresa.

-Não se preocupe pequena. Siga teu sonho. – Ele aponta para um orc fugindo e com isso observo ao redor e vários inimigos estavam em mesmo estado. – Esse é seu. Mate-o e prossiga. Salve quem precisar e prossiga. – O velho continua a olhar para frente – Eu acho que você não tem muito tempo... Do lado daquela pedra eu deixei uma mochila. Deixe seu avô comigo. Você já é adulta, pode se cuidar. Agora vá e viva suas próprias aventuras! – O velho dá mais uma gargalhada, mas dessa vez muito mais histérica. E eu corro de novo, só que para um novo amanhã.

-Então eu corri atrás dele até um pouco depois da floresta e atirei um virote e ele morreu. Depois... Bem... Ousei pedir algo egoísta aos bons deuses Moradin e Sharindlar. Depois encontrei mais um orc. Foi uma boa luta.- Falava para o meio-orc a meu lado.

Estava caminhando pela floresta em direção à trilha que vai para Longsaddle, quando me deparo com um orc. O que faz não era muito importante, já que partiu para cima gritando assim que teve minha visão. O orc brandia seu machado grande tentando cortar logo minha cabeça, uma abaixada rápida e um golpe que fiz um pouco mal, mas acertou o braço, aparentemente sentiu dor, pois deu um urro. Em seguida consegui um bom golpe, mas ele amorteceu o maior impacto com a arma, porém a pancada foi forte o suficiente para deixar um pouco deformado o outro braço. Por puro reflexo um levantamento do escudo evita um corte no ombro, um ataque do martelo mirando o tronco deixa minha guarda baixa e um urro de dor sai imediatamente quando um corte grande no ombro direito é feito, mesmo com a dor pulsante um arco com a arma é o suficiente para acertar bem na cabeça e o orc ser jogado para longe. Caio de joelho na neve. –"Que Sharindlar ofereça a cura para todas as feridas." – Uma luz divina fecha minha ferida e a dor passa. No chão, a alguns metros um orc. Para certificar sua morte, uma martelada amassa seu crânio no gelo.

-Algumas moedas ele tinha. Não muitas. Mas não importa. Era apenas um orc. E você enfrentou três lobos... – Ela fala um pouco pensativa de sua conquista. E ele dá um pequeno riso.

-Não se preocupe com pouca coisa. A batalha é o meu forte e o seu é o apoio a quem vai para a batalha. Minha mãe sempre dizia: "Explore os pontos fortes e aproveite as brechas. Ninguém é bom em tudo. Pequenos detalhes diferem quem vive e quem morre." – Diz o meio-orc com alguma sabedoria no olhar. Os dois caminham lado a lado pela planície em direção à floresta de Neverwinter.

-E o que aconteceu com sua mãe Krusk? Tem haver com sua saída da tribo?

-Acertou no alvo. Ela está... – Ele procura as palavras certas - Com Mielikki em alguma floresta. Mesmo gostando do que faço, orcs são... orcs.

-Entendo. E de que raça era?

-Humana, era uma caçadora e patrulhava junto aos elfos da floresta. – Ele aponta logo para frente indicando qual floresta. – Mas isso é passado. Tivemos um encontro um tanto incomum e já estamos falando do passado... – Krusk dá uma gargalhada alta, não se importando do fato da anã nunca rir, pelo que soube nesse tempo que estiveram juntos ela não riu uma única vez, mas para ele isso pouco importava.

-Entendo. Rezarei por ela. – Ela olha para ele – Você ainda não se provou ser um amigo, porém é um pouco como eu, isso já basta para uma companhia. – Ela sorri amigavelmente – Não me leve a mal, só nasci, cresci e vivi em uma guerra. Isso pode mudar uma pessoa. –O brutamonte apenas concorda com um aceno, mesmo que tenha uma gigante diferença na altura, desde que se conheceram o respeito e polidez é mútuo.

Algumas horas atrás...

Caminhando pela floresta, já chegando bem perto do final dela e com o sol em seu pico o meio-orc percebe pelo canto do olho uma presença e olha para sua esquerda. Surpreendentemente uma anã estava caminhando tranquilamente até parar subitamente e olhar em sua direção.

Para ela uma surpresa ver um orc vestido daquele jeito, nunca imaginou que algum teria a paciência e cuidado para fazer tal belo manto. E ainda mais para sua surpresa, ele não a atacou, apenas ficou a encarando pelo mesmo tempo que ela o encarava. Alguns segundos depois...

-Você não vai querer lutar orc? – Ela pergunta com uma voz um pouco cansada daquela rotina.

-Não tenho interesse em uma luta desnecessária. Já fiz muito disso por uma vida inteira. – Krusk fala com uma voz grossa e com muito sotaque do idioma orc em sua fala.

-Primeira vez que vejo um orc que não é movido totalmente pela sede de sangue. – fala ela com uma voz meio pensativa, mas nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar ou se mexeu.

-Não sou um orc, sou meio-orc.

-Perdão, você não me parece muito diferente, ainda mais com essa altura e composição física. – diz ela um pouco arrependida de seu julgamento precipitado.

-Contudo é minha primeira vez vendo uma anã sozinha em uma floresta. Não me leve a mal, mas já matei alguns bons guerreiros anões e nenhum deles estava sozinho na floresta.

-Estou seguindo meu sonho de infância. Ser uma aventureira. Não se preocupe com isso, já matei muito mais do que você bem antes de sua mãe lhe dar a luz. Apenas ossos do ofício.

-Exato. Apenas ossos do ofício. Eu procuro o meu... Mas acho que uma aventura não cairia de todo mal.

-Se você não vai me atacar então... Qual seu destino?

-Neverwinter. E o seu?

-O mesmo. Atrevo-me a convidá-lo a se juntar a mim.

-Um convite fora do comum de fato. Mas está aceito. – Ele é o primeiro a se mover, mas como se estivessem de frente a um espelho os dois se movem identicamente um para direção do outro e quando se encontram dão um cumprimento de aperto de antebraço, como guerreiros os fazem em respeito a seus companheiros. Ela da um leve sorriso amigável.

-Vamos? Neverwinter ainda está a muitos dias de viajem.

-Sim, se queremos uma aventura já estamos em uma, porém acredito que teremos uma maior emoção na cidade. – Então os dois se separam de seu cumprimento e caminham lado a lado jogando conversa fora.

" **Enquanto isso há muitos dias depois... eu acho que era isso que eu deveria dizer...".**


	3. Um Começo Turbulento Parte 3

" **Enquanto isso há muitos dias depois... eu acho que era isso que eu deveria dizer...".**

" _Eles continuam sentados em volta da fogueira e ao chegar ao fim da história de Kristryd, todos olham em direção a uma halfling que parecia alegre e animada com as falas de seus companheiros."_

-Hã? O que foi gente? Eu estou suja? – _"Ela fala meio desesperada para se limpar."._

-Não é isso, conte-nos como foi antes de nos encontrarmos. – _"Diz a clériga calmamente."._

-Beeem... Eu sou uma ladina comum. E sendo mais breve que vocês... Antes de chegarem à cidade eu estava apenas fazendo o de sempre. Mas sabem né! O tio anão queria alguém muito bom em ser furtivo então minha guilda me comunicou. Pronto. – _"A ladina fala e gesticula alegremente de forma casual, amigável e, aparentemente, sincera. Contudo, ao passar os olhos por todos, ela percebe que a anã estreita seus olhos em desconfiança."._

-Acredito que seja... Plausível seu motivo para ser breve. Porém, vejo em seus olhos um brilho perverso, não há necessidade de mentir. – _"Kristryd mostra sua incrível sabedoria ao expressar suas palavras, como sempre, calmas e precisas. Enquanto isso, o elfo assume sua pose pensativa, o que realmente, para padrões mortais, pode ser traduzido pela Bryn como..."._

-Por que sempre fica tentando sensualizar Syllin? – _"Ele a olha e dá uma piscadela."_ – Você não faz meu tipo. E eu posso muito bem encravar este projeto de flecha nesse seu olho. – _"Ela estava, em parte, concentrada em seu trabalho de entalhar quando tudo começou. E no final de sua fala apenas volta a maior parte de sua concentração a ele."._

-Não precisa ser tão agressiva, vossa senhorita. – _"Ele dá um riso de leve enquanto faz uma pequena reverência e volta a focar na Halfling."._ – Pode ser que seja algo deselegante, mas acredito que, talvez seja necessário a você o que tentas omitir. Contando que não envolva minha amada raça... Não tenho adversas. – _"Syllin exprime-se de forma implícita, embora seu interlocutor principal tenha claramente mostrado entendimento ao mudar um pouco sua suave expressão facial. Conforme o elfo falava, Bryn o ouve e solta um pequeno suspiro."._

-Estou de acordo sobre minha espécie. Contudo, não vejo motivos para mentir. Se olhar ao redor perceberá que, tirando o cabeça de vento do Syllin, somos de certa forma parecidos. Temos motivos diferentes, mas no final se torna a mesma coisa... Droga! – _"Em sua pausa, ela percebe ter quebrado o graveto que entalhava, ficando desconfortável com isso e voltando sua atenção, inteiramente, para a ladina."._ – Enfim... Das poucas vezes que fui à cidade, encontrei informações de apenas dois tipos mais numerosos de ladino. O primeiro, o que você disse ser e o segundo, de assassinos. _– "Bryn se pronuncia apontando o pedaço afiado do graveto e ao terminar, tenta mais uma vez concluir seu trabalho, assim, ignorando qualquer diálogo que se seguiu. As gargalhadas de Krusk eram estridentes. E logo chamou atenção de todos."._

-Eu não entendi metade dessa conversa complicada de vocês, mas entendi que é uma assassina! É engraçado ter tentado esconder isso. Eu estou aqui! UM meio-orc criado em uma aldeia bárbara de orcs. Eu realmente não entendo seres da cidade! – _" Ele parecia querer não ficar fora da conversa e ainda ri alto enquanto fala e mostra desdém aos costumes "civilizados". Bem comum de um bárbaro..."._

-Certo, certo. Como vocês são chatos. – _"A ladina mostra uma cara aborrecida, entretanto, logo em seguida ri e depois fica séria, como se sempre estivesse."_ – Por seus esforços intelectuais, vou contar a verdade. Eu sou uma assassina e gosto do meu trabalho. Digamos que sou um pouco diferente de meus semelhantes. Fui criada por... – _"Ela olha de relance para os elfos."_ \- um drow. Mas acrescento, ele não é tão ruinzinho quanto os outros. E ele foi criado por um nobre, este que criou minha guilda com um intuito que não é o simples assassinato. Isto, eu acho que é o suficiente para me perdoarem. Então... Lá vai... – _"Logo, Needa começa a contar sua história de antes de conhecê-los."._

" _ **Enquanto isso, oito dias depois do último relato, dia 3 de Ches no ano 1489, na cidade de Neverwinter, numa noite como qualquer outra...".**_

Eu não sei muito bem a data, mas era no dia anterior da nossa apresentação. Eu estava sendo quem uma halfling pés leves deveria ser em uma taverna que esqueci o nome. É bem divertido sabe. Alguns amigos nômades estavam de passagem, então decidimos beber e nos divertir no estilo halfling na minha taverna preferida. Sim eu não lembro o nome da minha taverna preferida! Antes que pensem que estou mentindo de novo. - _Contudo isto não é relevante_. - Como sempre, eu era assediada pelos bêbados malditos e um até tocou em minha perna, mas como de costume apenas dei um belo de um chute na cara do ser. - _Certo, certo, irrelevante. Que chata você, Kris! Ok! Parei de atrapalhar minha narrativa. Pessoinha estraga prazeres..._

Bem, eu não sou de beber. E o taverneiro sabe disso, se não soubesse já estaria morto. Então o que bebo é algo bem parecido com cerveja. Logo, para mim é fácil me esquivar dos amiguinhos e dos bêbados e ir em direção à porta, onde se encontrava um companheiro de guilda. Ele é sempre o responsável por me achar e chamar para um serviço. Não somos de conversar muito, então assim que sai do local, ele não estava mais a vista, logo, fui para a guilda. Lá, o mestre local disse:

-Um trabalho Needa. – Ele de costume nunca olha para ninguém quando está em sua mesa. – O nobre que Vens estava investigando. Este papel tem tudo que precisa saber. – Ele me entrega o tal papel e antes que eu possa lê-lo ele me olha. – E... Ele sabe que será assassinado. – Com olhos cautelosos e um pouco preocupado ele me fitou, mas fora por poucos instantes antes de voltar aos seus odiados papeis. Eu já ia me virando sem falar nada quando ele diz acenando: – Boa sorte! Seja tão rápida quanto sempre é. – Bem esquisito, admito. E para não deixar em branco eu resolvi dar um leve aviso.

-Se for uma cilada, Darkos, você é um homem morto. – Sem interesse em sua reação fui para a saída enquanto lia o papel de orientação. Nada muito complexo ou com muitos detalhes, o de sempre: o número de guarda, o melhor lugar para invadir, quão rápida devo ser, esse tipo de informação.

Não sou de perder tempo e como já tinha tudo que precisava para o serviço, apenas andei pelas sombras até a mansão do meu alvo. Então, eu sou um pouquinho pequena e para meu azar, na única entrada pouco vigiada havia meu maior adversário, um muro de 3 metros de altura. Era muito alto, mas não impossível e mesmo que quisesse ir por outro lugar, os guardas me veriam. Eu tinha apenas alguns poucos segundos para subir, descer e me esconder. E como já é sabido errei algumas vezes na subida, mas consegui na quarta tentativa, ou por aí. A descida foi fácil, eu só me pendurei e dei uma cambalhota perfeita. Porém, tinha demorado demais e um guarda já estava naquela posição em ronda. Teria que ser mais furtiva que o normal, pois a distância do muro até a casa não ajudava e ainda mais pelo caminho ser totalmente um gramado amplo com poucas sombras.

As circunstâncias eram adversas e eu não queria corpos desnecessários, assim, segui pelo caminho mais complicado. Atravessei o jardim de olho ao meu redor e xingando mentalmente o guardinha que estava na frente da porta de serviço, minha entrada fácil na mansão. Ela não era grande coisa e não sou de reparar em arquiteturas, era simplesmente grande e feita de pedra com janelas grandes de aço, porém bem bonito, mas o que me chamou a atenção naquela ventana era que tinha tamanho o suficiente para um halfling ficar de pé. - _Outra maldita escalada com um pouquinho de sorte..._ – Foi o que pensei na hora. Em meio a algumas plantas que encobriam qualquer visão que tinham sobre mim e o fato de estar bem de noite, vi que, por ser pequena, um guarda inesperado passou por mim sem dar atenção. Aproveitando-me da distração que o último humano criou ao começar uma conversa com o outro humano eu comecei a tentar subir. Eles estavam a uma distância de uns 10 metros, então eu realmente tinha que ser rápida e precisa, muito mais que antes. O problema todo foi realmente a subida que era de 6 metros dessa vez, ou por aí. - _Já disse não sou de reparar muito nessas coisas._

A primeira parte foi pura sorte. _\- Eu já disse que odeio escaladas?_ – Na primeira tentativa, escorreguei antes de subir um metro! Olha como sou boa nisso! Já na segunda, tive que usar uma acrobacia meio bizarra para cair de pé e ainda assim não chamar a atenção dos palermas. Somente na terceira tive sucesso e minha sorte raiou. Tinha conseguido subir dois metros mais ou menos e olhei para baixo certificando-me que não era vista e observando que se tivesse demorado poucos segundos a mais teria sido provavelmente, meu fim. Porém, sou uma halfling e sorte é a minha palavra predileta. Todavia, na segunda parte subi mais ou menos um metro e meio e consegui fazer uma acrobacia torta, no estilo: balançar-me na pedra com as duas mãos, rodar no ar e ficar de pé na janela quase caindo de uns 6 metros de altura, fora isso foi bem fácil. Logo a seguir, analisei a janela procurando a fechadura e preparando minhas ferramentas para abri-la. Assim que consegui abrir, o que foi fácil, segurei-a enquanto analisava cautelosamente o cômodo.

O quarto do meu alvo era bem bonito e isso não dava para não notar. O chão no qual ainda não pisava era coberto por um carpete vermelho com detalhes em preto, sendo o formato do desenho um dragão em cima de uma montanha cuspindo fogo. Percebi logo de cara que o porquê daquela área ser menos vigiada era a armadilha que havia no chão do local, mas ainda não ia dar atenção às máquinas de matar pessoinhas do bem e continuei a observar. A janela tinha uma cortina de cetim marrom que permanecia aberta, um convite perfeito para entrar. Ao lado direito, no encontro das duas paredes, havia uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira, alguns livros e um conjunto de velas. Nas paredes, também do lado direito, ficavam pinturas ricas em cores, mas apesar da claridade da lua, não consegui distinguir bem o desenho e não importava muito, mesmo que tivesse dinheiro em um cofre escondido, eu ganho muito bem em meus serviços e claro, não posso demorar tanto quanto podia querer. Enquanto na parte esquerda do cômodo tinha uma lareira acesa, apesar de tudo estamos no inverno. Esta lareira era bem simples, porém não deixando de ser bela. Por cima feita de uma madeira ornamentada com desenhos e, até o chão, feita completamente de mármore marrom com um espaço para a lenha e umas grades de ferro para evitar incêndios. Não havia pinturas deste lado, contudo um banco ficava em frente à lareira e o resto do espaço com alguns objetos, umas mesinhas nos cantos e uma cabeceira ao lado da cama, esta que jazia meu alvo e sua esposa dormindo tranquilamente. Não deixando de reparar, sua cama era grande e obviamente de casal, com cortinas também de cetim, porém verdes.

Com uma última olhada nos aos redores procurei por mais armadilhas e tinha avistado duas a mais, nada que não pudesse evitar. Entretanto mesmo que demorasse mais um segundo dei outra olhada para ter a certeza que se evitasse uma, outra não seria ativada. Consegui distinguir um leve, mas bem leve protuberância no carpete um pouco a frente da armadilha abaixo da janela. Realmente é um aborrecimento de merda lidar com alvos que sabem que vão ser abatidos. Eles tentam desesperadamente manterem-se vivos, o que realmente me irrita. Contudo meu mestre sempre me ensinou como manter a calma, não importando a situação e com isso em mente bolei um plano perfeito, só precisava da minha sorte um pouquinho mais. Olhando para o lado direito da janela estava uma armadilha bem óbvia na escrivaninha, enquanto na esquerda, estava apenas do lado do meu alvo, uma beleza. O maior problema era o raio de alcance dela, logo. Iniciando o plano, primeiramente fechei a janela com cuidado e me encolhendo toda na pequena fresta da janela e mureta que ainda restava dei um salto com cambalhota visando o lado direito da segunda armadilha. E consegui por muito pouco. Eu não queria arriscar pousar no meio, poderia ser uma armadilha interligada. Quem sabe? O plano tinha começado bem, agora faltava o restante. Com furtividade assombrosa nem mesmo eu conseguia ouvir meus passos leves afundarem discretamente pelo carpete e cheguei rapidamente à escrivaninha. Uma vez lá, procurei a fonte da armadilha e com um pouco de dificuldade a desarmei. Com isso, já eram duas etapas concluídas. Sem risco de a armadilha ativar, reprogramei-a e escondi melhor sua fonte, acrescentando também uma de minhas adagas para caso não fosse suficiente. Eu deveria matar o líder da família, mas não por isso deixaria de ganhar um bônus. Seria complicado e como disse, dependeria de minha sorte. Indo ao terceiro passo e o principal objetivo, matar o nobre coitado. – _Entenderam? Entenderam? A referência? Tá bom... Cara como vocês são chatos!_ – Continuando, tendo em vista que tinha apenas duas opções e estava ficando sem tempo, coloquei um livro qualquer na escrivaninha e novamente caminhei silenciosamente, sendo, dessa vez, em direção ao casal.

Ainda muito cautelosa, repensei minhas poucas opções. Era ir pela armadilha e de alguma forma não ativá-la e assassinar, ir trepando pela cama, me pendurar e assassinar, ou fazer a loucura de subir no colchão, que muito provavelmente era de pena de alguma ave e tentar assassinar. Tinha escolhido a segunda maneira, complicada, contudo mais segura. A primeira tentativa não deu muito certo, escorreguei no maldito pano. - _Para que colocar uma cortina na cama?_ – Perguntava-me enquanto ia para a segunda tentativa que novamente não foi muito bem, dessa vez quase acordei os dois com meu pé batendo de leve em um lugar aleatório. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, algum deus não estava com minha cara, talvez Leira apenas quisesse jogar comigo, porque mais duas tentativas e nada de achar um lugar bom para apoiar. Por bendita que seja suas trapaças, na quinta vez ela parou e consegui trepar com dificuldade em um dos altos pés da cama. Seguindo para cima, no teto do móvel não havia brincadeirinhas escondidas que pudesse ver, mesmo que quisesse dar outra olhada, meu tempo estava acabando. Então, torcendo para que não tenha sido um julgamento errado subi e rastejei até a parte esquerda. Já em cima do alvo realizei uma pequena prece para Leira, pedindo que tudo ocorresse bem. Com fé e com sorte desembainhei minha rapieira e me dei como acrobata de circo, já que rapidamente fui até a borda e fiquei pendurada apenas pelos pés. Usando de minha maestria e agilidade, perfurei com sucesso a nuca do nobre e empurrei o máximo que consegui, o que não foi muito apesar da altura do teto ao colchão ser pouca ainda só tenho um metro de altura e minha arma poucos centímetros.

Mesmo considerando que havia terminado, ainda tinha que fazer uma coisa, apenas um ritual comum. Agilmente embainhei minha rapieira e segurei no pé da cama para fazer outra acrobacia maluca. Conforme segurava, meu corpo tombava para o lado e esperando o momento certo e segurando com toda minha força agradeci por ser pequena. Na acrobacia, meu corpo tombou para o lado e para baixo e quase tocou o carpete com a armadilha. Foi bem rápido e preciso, senti um alívio momentâneo até lembrar-me do que ia fazer a seguir. Como suspeitava que o alvo já estivesse morto, assumi que seria fácil andar pela cama sem fazer muitos movimentos traiçoeiros. Logo me agachei e, com um pano branco, limpei o sangue que escorria pela pequena picada de rapieira da nuca do defunto. – _Que foi Krusk? Que cara é essa? Eu chamo minha rapieira de picada. Algum problema? Me deixa!_ – Continuando... Precisei de algum tempinho desnecessário para estancar o sangue completamente, não tinha nenhum curativo para cobrir, mas não importava muito, já que seriam segundos desperdiçados. Não sabia ao certo os minutos que passara, contudo considerando todas minhas falhas e ações, deveria ter d minutos para sair fora daquele lugar antes que trocassem de turno. Assim que terminei com o corpo, o ajeitei o suficiente para que a mulher não percebesse a fatal ferida.

A parte difícil já se foi, mas não por isso deixei minha cautela de lado. Ainda visando a furtividade total, para que passe quase totalmente despercebido minha presença, arrumei o melhor que pude o lençol e desci da cama em segurança. A armadilha estava a um metro e meio mais ou menos de mim e seria um salto de 3 metros até a quina da janela, procurei rotas alternativas, porém a mobília era vasta e faria mais barulho se seguisse outro caminho. Portanto, analisei a janela mais de uma vez procurando algo para me segurar e ficasse de certa forma, segura. Observei que a cortina tinha um pequeno lugar que com meu peso conseguiria, tranquilamente, me segurar sem que quebrasse. Novamente agradeci e dessa vez por ser leve, já que a maldita estava a dois metros do chão. Não podia perder tempo, então... Eu não sou a melhor saltadora do mundo, nem salto tão distante assim, mas tenho certeza absoluta que teve intervenção divina dessa vez, ou talvez eu seja muito boa mesmo. Simplesmente aconteceu de eu conseguir pular os três metros e logo encaixar um impulso no pequeno para peito da janela baixa até minhas mãos alcançarem perfeitamente o local visado. Foi simplesmente muito foda! - _Ah! Desculpe pela animação repentina. Kris, você é uma anã muito chata também! Certo. Onde eu estava mesmo?_ – Assim que consegui a façanha, meio que em dificuldades, ainda assim consegui me equilibrar naquele para peito pequeno. Como a janela ainda estava destrancada, apenas a abri bem silenciosamente que até me espantei e sai.

Já do lado de fora, fechei novamente a janela e com minhas ferramentas demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto, contudo consegui trancá-la de novo. Conforme eu tinha pensado, já estava quase na hora da troca de turnos, pois o guarda que estava em ronda por aquela parte se dirigia para dentro da casa, justamente pela entrada fácil da porta de serviço. Com toda certeza do mundo era uma merda lidar com nobres, ainda mais quando eles sabem que são alvos. Porém isso não importava no momento. Pendurei-me mais uma vez pelo muro e como queria uma decida rápida, talvez não tão elegante como quisesse parecer, mas com agilidade precisa, desci os primeiros metros acrobaticamente e, já acostumada, desci o restante de maneira fácil. Analisei ao redor novamente para ter certeza e quando confirmei não ter ninguém a postos para identificar-me atravessei novamente o jardim até o muro. E novamente, outra vez, de novo xinguei muito ter que escalar um maldito muro. Eu realmente odeio muros e escalada. Três vezes para pegar o jeito daquela parte do muro, mas consegui subir. Ao dar uma ultima olhada na mansão, já estava vendo a movimentação pelas sombras que se formavam nos movimentos dos guardas e lembro-me muito bem de ter dado um sorriso de conquista ao efetuar outra acrobacia, desta vez para sair daquela miserável propriedade.

Não sabia muito bem quanto tinha demorado em fazer o serviço, porém considerando que tinha apenas cinco minutos para tal, acredito que tenha sido por volta de quatro minutos e meio, ou até mai. Este foi um recorde pessoal, possivelmente, e o mais difícil trabalho que fiz de assassinar alguém. No entanto, eu ainda tinha que fazer um caminho de volta para a guilda e reportar. Em poucos minutos estava em frente à mesa do maldito Darks novamente.

-Está feito. E o bônus estará amanhã de manhã igual ao de hoje. Realmente espero que se afogue nessas papeladas. Eu odeio escalar! – Falei na minha forma mais paciente, esperando pelo menos que ele desse um pouco de atenção a minha reclamação.

-Perdão. Mas você é a única aqui rápida o suficiente para o trabalho. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido. Seu mestre está orgulhoso. – Ele me olhou e então compreendi tudo. Meu mestre, mentor e pai observava-me e ele não podia dizer nada. Como se esse maldito ficasse feliz por uma coisa tão boba. Bem, mesmo que não estivesse ele teria que me salvar se algo acontecesse, ou seria um homem morto, conforme ameacei.

-Então ele está aqui. Fico feliz por você pelo menos ser mais gentil quando tem a vida ameaçada. – Eu rio baixo de escárnio e ele apenas me da uma pequena bolsa com poucas moedas.

-Sua parte. É rico seu cliente, então isso é muito. Já tem o bônus, imaginava que teria a oportunidade de bolar um plano mesmo que não me dissesse. Gosto de você Needa, minha vida estando ameaçada ou não. Porém não tenho muito tempo para isso. Estou _afogando_ em papeis. – Ele não demonstrava emoção nenhuma como de costume, também não me importava e não importa ainda. Apenas olhei o conteúdo da sacola e já ia me virando quando ele me interrompe ao chamar-me. – Needa! Tenho mais um serviço. Mas não é o de costume. Um mais fácil. Este mês estaremos em falta com os contratos normais, então pensei que aceitaria este.

-E o que é? – Perguntei um pouco interessada e pensativa. E acho que vocês sabem do que se trata, mas vou contar a história toda.

-Um anão quer alguém furtivo que esteja bem familiarizado com cidades e que mate sem hesitar quando precisar, claro que tudo isso sem chamar atenção. Adiantando sua pergunta, ele quer uma escolta de carga e não alguém que vá roubá-la. Ele oferece 10 peças de ouro. Haverá mais gente, provavelmente uns quatro a mais. Aceita? – Ele dizia enquanto assinava um papel, esse tipo de trabalho não é muito de seu interesse de fato.

-Uhm... Não teremos contratos... – Mesmo não olhando para mim ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. – É um bom dinheiro, um contrato fácil me forneceria isso. Então, eu aceito.

-Ótimo. O contratante é um anão chamado Gundren SearchStone ou um nome estranho em anão. Não importa. Ele disse que encontraria os contratados no portão sul, não sei de mais detalhes, mas ele me pareceu não conseguir conter a animação por algo. É só isso. Até mais. – Darks não tolera muitas perguntas e dá todas as informações detalhadamente, logo é sempre a mesma coisa. Eu dei as costas e fui para meu quarto descansar um pouco e no dia seguinte... Ou melhor, no mesmo dia. Bem, vocês sabem o que aconteceu...


	4. O que leva a uma aventura?

"Ao terminar de contar os acontecimentos, a halhling e o grupo seguiu uma linha de turnos para descanso. Sendo Bryn a primeira e continuando seu trabalhinho de entalhamento, ela ficou a posta em cima de um galho grande de uma árvore grande. Bem... Como eu não preciso dormir... Vou começar minha apresentação. Eu sei que estão ansiosos e curiosos para me conhecer... Afinal... Eu estive, na maioria das vezes, contando o que acontece, mas, a pergunta é: Quem sou eu?"

"Não sei bem por onde começar, mas se está lendo esse livro, tem fome de aventura e possivelmente quer estar em uma. Pois bem... Aqui, acredito que pode aprender alguma coisa. Porém antes de começar minha apresentação, peço desculpas por começar a história demasiado rápido. Não gosto de enrolar muito."

"Logo, comecemos. Atendo pelo nome Viimak, talvez você seja um mago ou estudioso e saiba que esse nome não é muito popular, ainda mais por estar em gigante. Pois sim, eu já fui parente deles, em meu estado, digamos, normal."

"No passado, muito antes deste grupo de aventureiros nascer, eu já era velho para um golias, então, presumo que perceba que vivenciei muitos acontecimentos. Sou um bruxo. E minha patrona é a morte, conto-lhes minha história:

"Há aproximadamente 184 anos, eu era um simples golias das montanhas gélidas do norte, minha tribo e algumas outras, abrigavam e viajavam pelos picos que chamam de A Espinha do Mundo. Lá, nós sobrevivíamos com o que pudéssemos encontrar, o que sempre era pouco. Sempre evitávamos confrontos com as criaturas mais temidas deste mundo e, consequentemente, nesta classificação entra os dragões, em sua maioria, os drações cromáticos, mais especificamente os dragões brancos que têm seus ninhos por aquelas redondezas. Meus pais eram caçadores coletores, ou seja, nossa família fazia o trabalho de coleta de alimentos. Caso não conheça, eis a explicação: golias vivem em bandos e todos têm uma função, sendo que cada um faz o melhor que pode para exercê-la bem, pois se não o fizerem são expulsos, logo, não vivendo muito mais que um punhado de anos sozinho. Eu não era diferente. Com meus 20 anos, já era um golias maduro e experiente na arte da sobrevivência nas alturas, porém, como sempre, há um porém... Em um dia normal de trabalho meu grupo encontrou com outro, só que de 3 wyverns, para os mais experientes em lutas, seria uma batalha e tanto, mas para mim e para alguns de meus irmãos, era morte certa. Eu morri naquele dia e nem sequer dei um arranhão em uma daquelas criaturas, hoje em dia eu simplesmente os transformo em pó. De certa forma, eu ainda não entendo o que aconteceu, as criaturas não podiam nos atacar como eram de costume, então quando pousaram, nós partimos para cima delas. E eu simplesmente fui perfurado pelo ferrão de uma e jogado montanha abaixo, esta foi minha última visão de vida. Logo após, com meus resquícios de determinação fiquei pensando, era um jeito bom de se morrer por ser em batalha, mas não havia feito nada, então não sabia ao certo se eles lembrariam de mim, provavelmente não. Golias morrem cedo, poucos são os que chegam a tornarem-se anciões e, geralmente, quando se tornam, não tarda muito para qualquer outra criatura ou simplesmente as condições climáticas o matarem. De qualquer forma, a partir do momento que fechei meus olhos e me entreguei a tão gloriosa morte... Eu a vi."

"Era estranha... Tinha as feições de minha amada, contudo, no estante seguinte, tinha as feições de minha avó, a maior guerreira da minha tribo que não tinha mais que 60 anos. De novo havia mudado, mostrava tudo que amava e seguia como exemplo, meus pais, um guerreiro de outra tribo que um dia havia me salvado de cair, meu primo que estava no grupo de caçadores coletores e um tempo depois, um esqueleto de golias foi minha visão. Eu não tinha dúvidas que não estava vivo, afinal, quem sobrevive a uma perfuração de ferrão de wyvern e é arremessado montanha abaixo e sobrevive para contar a história? Bem... pode-se dizer que não estou vivo, se pensou em mim. Enfim, eu e o esqueleto conversamos. Confesso, foi a conversa mais estranha que já tive e observe que não converso muito. Em nossas falas, ela me parabenizou por aceitá-la, pois há quem mesmo na morte iminente não aceita morrer. E eu fiquei deslumbrado, não só pela forma bela que ela tomou em seguida, mas pelo ambiente que me foi apresentado. Você pode pensar que a morte é apenas uma entidade sem sentimentos que transporta as almas para seus devidos planos merecidos, mas ainda está vivo não é mesmo? Eu já estive com ela e em algum momento, novamente estarei. Então, acredite quando digo que ela pode ter uma forma bela e ter sentimentos, mesmo sendo metamórfica e imparcial. Minha recém paixão mudava a aparência de seu rosto para todos os tipos de criaturas, naquela época eu não sabia nem metade. O lugar, também sofria metamorfose, vezes um bosque longínquo de qualquer mal, cheio de flores que nunca havia visto, vezes um cemitério vazio de formas de vida consciente, vezes o fundo de um lugar subaquático, vezes as montanhas geladas que vivi. Foi uma paixão esquisita que nunca tinha sentido, nem mesmo pela golias mulher que, em vida, havia amado."

"Em suma, assim como ela me encantou com sua beleza anormal e maneira imparcial, eu a encantei por minha sinceridade, aceitação e entendimento. Arrisco dizer que vi uma certa timidez, talvez fosse os efeitos pós-morte. Por conseguinte, ela me ofereceu um trabalho. E eu mesmo sem saber do que se tratava aceitei, naquele momento, ouvi e vi o mais belo riso e sorriso que, até hoje, não tem comparação. Em sequência, ouvi sua explicação e uma nova pergunta sobre a aceitação. Logicamente, é o trabalho que exerço, logo, endente-se que aceitei. Meus serviços são bem simples, se bem que neste tempo que descrevo a história, foi bem complicado. Eu apenas devo deixar que a vida siga seu rumo correto e levar aqueles que não aceitam, corrompem as almas e os que tentam não me deixar fazer meu trabalho para o preço que todo ser vivo, um dia paga. Assim, eu renasci. Não sei muito bem porque um bruxo, mas se ela acreditava em mim, eu não iria decepcioná-la. E ainda não o faço."

"Essa é a história de como virei um bruxo. Agora vou continuar a história. E logo adianto: eu ainda tenho minha alma. Por fim, vou recomeçar de onde eu os encontro, quer dizer, de um pouco antes disso..."

 _ **"Há alguns anos atrás em uma fortaleza, ou melhor dizendo um castelo grande em uma propriedade do reino de Amn..."**_

-Toc, Toc! Posso entrar? – "Diz um ser encapuzado pelo robe branco cheio de adornos, um item mágico lendário nesse mundo e muito difícil de fabricar.".

-Você criou o círculo de teletransporte, acho que não tenho muitas escolhas. O que a traz aqui Misf A Arquimaga Vidente? Abençoada pela própria Sehanine. – "Pergunto interrompendo uma mistura que fazia para uma poção e me virando, em seguida estendo minha mão pegando, de um espaço paralelo, meu bastão foice que chamo de Cria da Morte."

-Tem realmente necessidade de dizer isso tudo sempre que venho visitá-lo? – "Ela nunca gostou das minhas boas-vindas e eu nunca de suas aparições repentinas em meu castelo."

-Quando aprender a avisar antes de aparecer, talvez eu pare. – "Ela solta um suspiro e logo diz:"

-Você ainda procura o Cetro de Orcus?

-Realmente devo respondê-la?

-Ainda fico em dúvida se isto é realmente para o bem. Você realmente não irá usá-lo? Veja bem... Esse seu castelo está infestado de mortos-vivos, inclusive você é um. Além de abrigar criaturas que deveriam estar mortas... – "É realmente irritante quando ela fala deste jeito. E ela sempre está disposta a questionar minhas intenções. Não a culpo, mas isso, para mim, é um insulto. E logo aponto minha Cria da Morte em sua direção ameaçadoramente.".

-Espero que não tenha esquecido do que fiz Misf! Eu e meu grupo matamos Orcus antes que ele conseguisse completar aquele ritual. E é meu dever como servo da Morte matar e destruir tudo o que se opõem a ela. Orcus não simplesmente transforma a vida em morte, ele não é um servo de minha patrona! Ele é um demônio que ao transformar vivos em mortos-vivos corrompe suas almas os levando para os planos inferiores! Você deveria saber disso! Mas com tanta oposição... Duelemos! E eu lhe mostrarei o que é morte de verdade. – "Falo mostrando-a o quão serio estou ao concentrar meu truque preferido em minha mão esquelética e um globo de energia crepitante se forma. Não é porque nos conhecemos por muitos anos que deixarei sua ousadia élfica me insultar.".

-Devo matá-la? – "Pergunta um ser com armadura atrás de Misf já preparada com sua espada negra para um possível corte. Eu as vezes esqueço de Esvele. Ela, quando viva, era uma guerreira de meu grupo, mas assim como a maioria, ela morreu na batalha contra o "príncipe" dos mortos-vivos. Agora serve a minha patrona por um desejo que fiz e conjurei, mas isto é outra história. Naquele momento deveria lidar com a maga, esta que solta outro suspiro.".

-Não sejamos irracionais. Eu só não consigo digerir o fato que você tem sob seu comando criaturas que jurou matar. – "Ela mostra um pouco de desaprovação em sua voz.".

-O dracolich e o demilich que viu servem aos propósitos de minha patrona. – "Eu pego um lenço do bolso e apoio minha Cria da Morte na bancada de uma mesa ao meu lado direito que, logo acomoda o objeto aberto. Esse lenço é um buraco portátil, um item mágico para guardar muitas coisas em apenas um lugar. De lá eu tiro dois objetos cilíndricos." – Vê? Eu os tenho nas minhas mãos. Além de Esvele me conceder tempo suficiente para simplesmente destruir suas ligações com esse plano. Satisfeita? Eles viveram mais que nós dois juntos. São bons informantes. – "Eu falo colocando de volta os dois objetos no buraco e o fechando e dobrando até virar um lenço de novo. Essas orbes são feitas de cristal e se olhado atentamente, observa-se um movimento em seu interior de algo gelatinoso e branco. São as almas deles."

-E por que nunca me disse antes? Que seja. Apenas guarde essa espada por favor e tomemos um chá? – "Ela me pareceu convencida. Porém sei que nunca é o suficiente para ela, deveria contar mais de meus planos depois. No momento eu apenas a conduzi até a sala de chá. O lugar que estávamos era meu laboratório de alquimia, nada de especial, tirando o fato de ter muitas poções poderosas que não se encontram por aí vendendo em mercados. Estamos em um castelo e o gosto de Esvele é requintado, como uma nobre deve ser."

"O cômodo foi feito para quando recebo visitas nobres, ou quando ocorre ocasiões especiais, como essa. Ele é decorado, em sua grande parte, na tonalidade de vermelho sangue, sendo o carpete tanto do chão quanto das parede, as cortinas e as almofadas das cadeiras nessa cor. Enquanto as mesas são feitas com toalhas brancas e os castiçais e lustres em ouro puro. Tem também o teto que tem desenhos de algumas batalhas que eu e Esvele lutamos e é branco. Não há outras decorações, meus servos mortos-vivos não tem cuidado com porcelanas e não são bons mordomos. A menos que eu arranje um vampiro isso daria certo, mas estas são as criaturas que de nenhuma forma admitido estarem vivas."

-Eu tive uma visão. – "Misf fala assim que Esvele serve o chá. Eu tomo um pouco, enquanto a maga toma cuidado para não queimar a língua. Ainda sinto o gosto, mas nenhuma satisfação e bem... a não ser que eu altere meu corpo, eu sou apenas um esqueleto. Enfim, não entremos em tantos detalhes." – Eu vi um grupo... E desta vez tenho certeza que é o certo. – "Ela acrescenta a última parte rapidamente tomando mais um pouco do chá e dando um pequeno som de angustia, achei que queimou a língua."

-Com esta, já são oito grupos. Espero que realmente esteja certa. Já estou cansado de mandar grupos para morte sem nenhum êxito. Cada século que passa Orcus está mais próximo de se reerguer. – "Eu digo tomando o resto do chá e guardo minha Cria da Morte no espaço extradimensional e pego da mochila que Esvele me entrega um pedaço de papel." – A cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais certeza que aquela maldita diaba esquisita não morreu. Olhe o que me mandaram. E ninguém conhece a minha existência nesse castelo. – "Eu viro o papel mostrando a parte com a escrita. No idioma celestial está escrito em letras grandes: -Está ficando sem tempo querido morto-. Poucos seres ainda vivos, irritantemente ainda me chamam assim.".

-Eu não a conheci e se você não consegue encontrá-la quer dizer que é bem poderosa, não? – "Ela pergunta não esperando uma resposta e se levanta." – O chá estava ótimo, apesar de quente demais. Enfim, eles vão aparecer... uhm... Daqui alguns anos, acho que quatro em Neverwinter. Espero que Sehanine esteja certa, querido morto. – "Ela dá uma risada sarcástica" – Até mais Vii. Tenha fé, pois eu tenho em ti.

-Se puder, não tente encontrar aquela aberração. Ela só vai querer te explodir em mil e um pedaços e vai pagar para alguém te reviver e vai te desintegrar depois. É impossível achar ela com sua magia. Se ainda estiver viva, o que acho bem provável, ela deve estar com o cajado que todo arcano deseja ter. – "Eu me mostro um pouco preocupado com o que possivelmente, tanto Misf, tanto Akta possa fazer. Eu sei que Akta tem maior vantagem, mas Misf não fica muito atrás, seria uma luta interessante, porém conhecendo aquela esquisita, ela sempre tem um truque nas mangas, principalmente por, possivelmente, estar viva. Eu me lembro quando lançou uma chuva de meteoros no máximo de seu poder para que conseguíssemos matar o demônio. Seria impossível para um feiticeiro normal sobreviver."

-Eu não sou tão doida quanto pensa Vii! – "Ela dá uma risada que me faz desconfiar de sua afirmação." – De qualquer forma, boa sorte! Que Sehanine ilumine esta visão. Já me demorei demais. Vejo-te daqui alguns anos. – "Logo quando fala isso ela se teletransporta. Devo dizer, o círculo mágico que ela fez engloba o castelo todo, isso ajuda caso eu queira transportar algo grande, tipo um castelo, fora isso, é só para preguiçosos ou doidos."

-E agora querido? – "Pergunta Esvele pegando a mochila de volta e arrumando tudo."

-Vamos esperar. Se Akta não aparece nós não a procuramos e os nossos outros amigos continuam sendo eles mesmos, então o que nos resta é esperar. Irei amanhã para a cripta do bruxo. E você não vai. Você vai limpar os restos de ossos de um dragão morto vivo e me encontrar daqui a quatro anos em Neverwinter. – "Eu falo meio pensativo sobre minhas decisões."

-Não aceito. E o que vou fazer nesse tempo? – "Eu olho para ela e para a armadura que fiz para ela. Bem ela nunca a tira, apenas o elmo. O que me faz lembrar de como ela ainda é bonita. Bem, ela virou um esqueleto, mas Misf é poderosa e conjurou Metamorfose Verdadeira nela, o que a fez voltar para sua aparência de humana. Ela corta seus cabelos castanhos curtos, bem contrário a uma nobre, é morena e com olhos verdes azulados. Suas feições são de uma guerreira rebelde que faz o que quer, mas isto não retira sua beleza angelical. Se eu não fosse de minha patrona, talvez me entregaria ao seu amor..."

-Procure Akta e os outro. Eu sei o que acabei de dizer. – "Digo antes que ela retruque alguma coisa." - Ela tem habilidades muito irritantes, não é tão difícil achar alguém que não tenha visto uma tielfling com asas de morcego e que não tem sombra nem reflexo! Se bem que ela pode estar observando tudo agora. Tanto faz, estou indo terminar minha poção. – "Não existe muitas coisas que me deixa irritado, mas quando há Akta no meio tudo me irrita."

"Eu precisava relaxar e organizar os planos e quatro anos era mais que o suficiente. E assim foi o que fiz. Obviamente Esvele não gostou de eu ter deixado a ela uma tarefa impossível, mas eu não queria ela me atrapalhando. Eu não posso matar simplesmente a todos os imortais trapaceiros, então os faço aliados, o que é muito bom para os negócios. Eventualmente irei matá-los, mas isto é outra história. Naquela época eu apenas juntei todas as informações que consegui para repassar para o grupo novato de aventureiros. Eu posso fazer grande parte, porém não tenho um grupo para me ajudar o que torna tudo muito complicado. Além de que, seria um problema se rumores começassem a se espalhar, pelos cultistas, sobre eu estar juntando as peças para encontrar e destruir o Cetro de Orcus. Outros mortos-vivos poderosos podem ficar um pouco irritados com isso. Mesmo eu tendo um exército a altura, uma guerra de mortos-vivos é claramente uma coisa chamativa. Enfim, cheguei a Neverwinter há seis meses e ainda não aconteceu nada. Amanhã dá exatamente quatro anos desde a última visita de Misf. Espero que haja algo."


End file.
